deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Jason Voorhees vs Wolverine (Old Man Logan)
Hello guys, it's MD 33. And this is the finale battle of my second season of battles in this wiki! Well, if you want to know, my seasons only last 3 battles before moving on to the special battles, and then to the second season. Oh, and I do know that I've been trying to make this battle days ago, but it always fail because of time-related stuffs and a busy schedule. But now, it's a good opportunity to make the battle. And yep, you guys already know what it is. Sure, my season 2 battles are mostly Star Wars, but not this one! This time, I'm bringing out Camp Crystal Lake's notorious brutal serial killer, and an iconic symbol of slasher movies (other than Leatherface), Jason Voorhees! But in this battle, he'll face a murderer as well... at least once. Enter, the '''Wolverine '(ahem, Logan) from a time where the villains of the Marvel universe managed to take over the world! He might be similar to the Wolverine we once knew (not the current X-23 Wolverine), with his Adamantium claws and amazing fighting skills, but his healing factor has been weakened due to his weak age. But still, can the Terror of Crystal Lake defeat the old, Adamantium-clawed Mutant? Without any further due, let's get into this battle! '''Jason Voorhees, '''the unstoppable, Machete-wielding serial killer of Camp Crystal Lake, that terrorized anyone who enters the camp, and kills them with no regret, or mercy! ''VS Wolverine (Old Man Logan), the Wolverine from a dystopian future, where the villains took over the world, and he sets on a journey to help his family, and then, avenge his family's death! Friday the 13th vs Marvel! Mark Millar vs Sean S. Cunningham ''(sort of)!'' In this battle between unstoppable killing machines (with bladed weapons)... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Warrior Information Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. For this battle, the Jason used is the original timeline Jason. Wolverine (Old Man Logan) In an alternate timeline in the Marvel Multiverse, the villains of the known universe managed to take over the world, and successfully took down most of Earth's heroes, and even killed some. Heroes that survived, went on to live, but crippled. 'Wolverine '''was one of these crippled heroes. At the night when the villains teamed up and defeated the world's heroes, Wolverine was manipulated by Mysterio into killing the whole X-Men. Shocked, Wolverine attempted to commit "suicide". But he doesn't kill his whole self. His suicide attempt "failed". It didn't kill the man himself, but killed the Wolverine inside him. And then, for the next 50 years, he never popped out his claws, but gained a family, and lived in California, which was controlled by the Hulk Gang. At one point, he ventured out on an adventure with Hawkeye in order to help his family pay the house rent of his. But when the Hulk Gang killed his family, Logan returned to his "Wolverine" side, and slaughtered the entire Hulk Gang, except Banner Junior. Later on, he recovered the world's heroes, ventured on the world of Battleworld, and went to the mainstream Marvel universe, Earth-616, in All New, All Different Marvel. ''For this battle, his experience on Battleworld will be counted, since the "Old Man Logan" in Secret Wars' Old Man Logan version was the same character, as well as All New, All Different Marvel. Powers and Abilities Jason Voorhees Note: I do know that he has immortality and possession powers, but the immortality power will be merged with his healing factor, although for this battle, he can be "killed" (in some movies, he has been killed, but returned, so yeah...). For his possession, it seemingly will be useless against his enemy here, at least in combat. Wolverine (Old Man Logan) Weapons Jason Voorhees Machete Of course, and always, Jason will bring his iconic Machete to this battle. The Machete has been an iconic symbol of Jason Voorhees, along with his hockey mask, slashing and dicing through his way in his serial killer career. Along with his strength, this Machete seemingly can cut through tough objects (depending on how much force Jason applied upon swinging the Machete). The harder Jason swings it, the harder it'll hit. The details of this Machete? Well, it can be said that it's a generic Machete. But well, since it's in Jason's hands, you know... Wolverine (Old Man Logan) Adamantium Claws No pictures, but you can already know how it looks like. While his powers may have been weakened, his Adamantium skeleton hasn't been weakened. The Adamantium Claws are still as strong as the Adamantium Claws of his past incarnation. How so? His Adamantium Claws are able to cut down most of the Hulk Gang members, and even cut (and stab his hand) Amadeus Cho Hulk. It's also strong enough to pierce the Hulk of his timeline, who's also strong even if he's in "Banner form". X-Factors *For experience, Wolverine takes this. This is obvious, because not only that Wolverine of the Old Man Logan series has survived the "villain apocalypse" for 50 years, he's also the exact same Wolverine that initially debuts as a Hulk villain, became an X-Men member, until 2009, where the events of Old Man Logan happened (and 50 years later). Plus, couple that with his Secret Wars experience, and his current activities in All New, All Different Marvel, Jason's camp-killing experience is rendered useless, even if he has faced Freddy Kruger once. *For brutality, Jason Voorhees takes this. Yes, as I said, he's the same Wolverine who debuted as a Hulk villain once. But then, we're talking about a different Wolverine here. This Wolverine has taken a pacifist way, and takes no joy in killing, even if he's one of the most violent superheros once. Sure, his All New, All Different Marvel and Secret Wars issues show his brutality, but he might not be as brutal as Jason. Jason kills without doubt, mercy, or regret. He just, cuts down everyone to pieces, or kill them in every way he can think of. All without thinking. *For fighting skills, Wolverine takes this. He's still one of Marvel's greatest hand-to-hand combatant, and it allows him to hold himself up against both the (OML) Bruce Banner Hulk, or Amadeus Cho Hulk. Plus, he has out-maneuvered Red Skull in combat even if he's weakened by his age. Jason on the other hand, has little skills in fighting, having no formal training at all (which also explains why he lost the training X-Factor as well). *For intelligence, Wolverine takes this again. He's an expert tactician, and an exceptionally smart Mutant who has also been a mechanic of the X-Men's X-Jet once, and he's still smart in the events of Old Man Logan. Jason, on the other hand, isn't as smart as Wolverine. He's more "simplistic" in terms of creativity. *For training, Wolverine takes this. As said in the fighting skills section, Wolverine's an accomplished, formally trained combatant with decades of experience, although it may degrade in the events of Old Man Logan. Jason has little to no training at all. Voting *Voting starts 22 February 2016, and ends at 13 March 2016. *Votes must include good spelling and grammar, "edges", or explanation sentences (7 or more) of why the voter chooses one of the warriors in this battle to win. *The battle will be set in Camp Crystal Lake, where Logan and his son, Scotty, got an appointment from Hawkeye to retrieve something. Hawkeye sends the direction, and it led to Camp Crystal Lake. There, Jason encountered Logan, but does not have any idea what or who he is. Then, the battle commences. Of course, this takes place in another timeline/reality/universe. **In the battle, Jason will be able to find a spear-gun around Crystal Lake Camp, and has a homeland advantage, as he's been in Camp Crystal Lake for quite a long time. Category:Blog posts